


Welcome To The Wiggles' World!

by NinjaSalad



Category: The Wiggles
Genre: ASL (American Sign Language), Autistic Character, Gen, Slice of Life, Stimming, The Big Red Car is Sentient, The Wiggles Are Family, The Wiggles Are Siblings, btw this is NOT crack it is a labor of love bcause, cuteness, headcanon: All The Wiggles Are Autistic (the characters not the actors), i special interested/hyperfixated on The Wiggles pls send hel p, if i need to add any more tags please let me know! ❤️, silliness, you can't tell me The Wiggles wiggling ISN'T stimming it Just Makes Sense™
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 19:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15468570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjaSalad/pseuds/NinjaSalad
Summary: You're all welcome here so let's give a cheer,*points at title of fic* ٩( ᐛ )وhere're some stories and ficlets from my imagination of things The Wiggles and friends experience in The Wiggles' World!~~~~~~~~Chapter 1: The Wiggles are going to the movies, but something is holding them up…(cute and silly!)





	Welcome To The Wiggles' World!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wiggles are going to the movies! But something is holding them up...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayyy everyone! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*✲ﾟ*｡⋆✧  
> this is my first published fic! i also have a Deadpool one written, but it's not finished and i have been watching nothing but The Wiggles for the past month so i wrote this cuteness! please enjoy!

"Hey, c'mon guys! If we don't leave now we'll be late for the 6 o'clock showing of 'Preposition of the Unconvincingly Green Fretted Buffalo: The 32nd Sequel'!" comes a yell from down the hallway and out the door of Wiggle House, by none other than Gregory: The Yellow Wiggle.

Amongst some _very_ loud rustling sounds, a frantic reply of " _I can't find my earplugs!!_ " echoes out to reach everyone already in The Big Red Car.

The Red, Purple, and Yellow Wiggles outside share a look of exasperation, and proceed to play 'Rock, Paper, Scissors' to see who has to deal with the Blue Wiggle's predicament _this time_.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors!" They all call out simultaneously. 

Murray, The Red Wiggle, loses.

  


Unsurprisingly.

  


"Murray, you really should stop throwing Paper all the time," Jeff says in between his sleepy yawns and stretches.

Greg nods in agreement. "He's right, you know," he astutely points out whilst fishing around for his 'Magical' playing cards.

Making a face at the two Winners and signing heavily, Murray Wiggle gets out of The BRC and walks back to the entrance and inside of their shared home and shouts, "Well, where did you last see them, Anthony?"

The rustling stops for a moment.

  


"WHAT?!" Anthony screams back.

  


Continuing into the living area of the Wiggle-fied home, Murray pokes his head into Anthony's room to give a reply of:

"I ASKED, WHERE DID YOU LAST SEE–…"  
Cutting himself off, Murray quirks a smile.  
Leaning against the doorframe, he waves to get Anthony's attention, then signs ' _Did you check your ears for them, Anthony?_ ' Using Anthony's name sign of the letter ' _A_ ' and ' _Food_ '

Buried up to his waist in random knick-knacks and clothing, the Blue Wiggle straightens up and tilts his head to the side in confusion, then realizing what was asked of him, reaches up to his ears and gasps in joy-filled surprise.

"WHOOPEE! YOU'VE FOUND THEM! THA–I mean: thank you, Murray!"  
Lowering his volume at Murray's wince and signing ' _Sorry_ ', Anthony jumps up out of the literal mountain of stuff, does a little jig, and rushes over to the entrance of his room to give his savior a hug, giggling all the while.

Murray smiles and reciprocates the hug, happy at seeing his brother cheerful again.

"No worries, Anthony. Now, let's go outside before _Greg_ is the one who starts yelling!" The two Wiggles-In-Arms share a laugh, and leave their home together.

  


~~~~~The Wiggles~~~~~

  


Hearing the click of the front door closing, Greg looks up from his magic card tricks he does to pass the time and smiles brightly. "I can see you've found your earplugs then, Anthony?" he asks with a wry twist to his grin.

"Yup!" the aforementioned Wiggle confirms, "They were in my ears the whole time! I wondered why everything was muffled…" he makes a thoughtful face.  
"…But enough about that, now we can go to the theatre! Zingo-zango!" he wiggles his hands in merriment.

"Bingo-bongo!" The rest of The Wiggles shout back, wiggling their hands as well.

Anthony and Murray climb into The Big Red Car, waking up Jeff in the process.  
"Oh, are we ready to go now?" the Eternally Sleepy Wiggle asks with a great big yawn.

"Yes indeed!" Greg nods in assent, "Now, does every-Wiggle have their seatbelt on?"

Hearing the multiple agreements and one yelp of ' _One sec! …now I do!_ ' Greg starts the engine of The Big Red Car, and off they go.

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed this Wiggly fic, please feel free to leave a kudos or comment! ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️


End file.
